


Be Still

by EvRain



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvRain/pseuds/EvRain
Summary: A moment during a lull in all the work for Edelgard and Byleth, in the aftermath of all they'd been, a heart to heart is had in way. The two spending a night at a 'requisitioned ex-nobles manor...





	Be Still

**Author's Note:**

> Taking place after the Crimson Flower route, this contains a few spoilers, at least 1 minor and major one. I haven't played enough or read enough to be confident in everything, but this has been stewing in my skull long enough that I felt the urge to write it out.
> 
> She/her for Edelgard, and They/she for Byleth.

El’s imagined sleep would come easier after all the trials and tribulations with the fall of Rhea, there was still plenty to be done, towns to rebuild, reforms to be made, enemies to seek. All things she could see, she could face, but her own restless and wary mind, still ever on edge, wasn’t something easily settled by herself.   
  
It was actually easier to slumber during all her struggles and strife, nearly exhausting herself each day, so that dreamless sleep would greet her when she chose to rest, though her axe was never far from hand.   
  
She did have Byleth to rely on, restful nights came quickly with their support, and she made sure to do the same, when their own troubles arose.   
  
One such trouble came in the dead of night, El waking to see her partner absent, sheets carefully shifted aside, barely an impression left where they had settled for the night.   
  
It brought a slight smile, to see their efforts to keep quiet, as she slowly rose, her mouth drawing tight as she wondered what roused them and where they’d gone.   
  
She didn’t need to look far to see Byleth sitting on the wide windowsill, bathed in the gentle glow of moonlight streaming through the large arched window panes. Their head resting against the glass, gaze directed outward. Hopping out of bed and adjusting her long nightgown, she made her way to them, footsteps nearly silenced by a carpet so soft, her feet practically sank into it.    
  
As she drew closer, she could see them wearing naught but one of their old cloaks, that’d been left draped across a nearby chair earlier, the rest of them laid bare, arms crossed in their lap with their legs off to the side.    
  
“Is something wrong?” Sitting down beside them, arms crossed, back straight and avoiding the cold glass, she turned her head to them, the old habit of trying to read Byleth usually muted expression rising, as she focused her gaze on their face.   
  
She had to remind herself she didn’t need to anymore, the return of their heart seemed to make them easier to read, when they weren’t conscious of their expression. The hints of a frown tugged at the sides of their face.   
  
“Yes. No. Maybe.” Voice listless and still staring out into the night, El her hand above their knee, giving a gentle squeeze, still surprised at how warm they were.   
  
Despite the autumn chill and being nearly naked, for whatever reason they remained warm to the touch, a heat that El welcomed with how easily the cold tended to get to her. “Is it the covers? We could take away a few layers…”   
  
“I really don’t mind it. It’s something else.”   
  
“Then the bed? Too soft? We could move to floor instead.” El wasn’t the biggest fan of it, but remembering how Byleth’s eyes would shine, recalling the days they spent camping with their father, and while El didn’t care much for sleeping outdoors, the two found a middle ground at times. “For a disgraced noble, they did have good taste in furnishings.”   
  
“I’m fine, really. You can go back to bed, I’ll join you soon.” Byleth took El’s hand, gently rubbing their thumb over the back of her hand.   
  
El just frowned.   
  
Their tone and face were what she considered Byleth’s “Professor” act, pulling her hand back and crossing her arms once more. “I’ll stay until you come with me.”   
  
Leaning forward as if to press their head against El’s, they instead blew a bit of air by her ear, making her flinch with how quickly their breath turned chill against it. “I know you hate the cold…”   
  
“Easily remedied.” El couldn’t deny the stonework was sapping away at her, or the air emanating through the thick panes creeped across her skin. Turning her back to Byleth and catching from the corner of her eye, them tilting their head in confusion, she practically shoved herself into them.   
  
Pressing close and digging in nearly on their lap, she pulled her hair aside as she tilted her head upward to look at Byleth, letting herself slide and sink in closer. “You’ll serve as a warm seat.”   
  
Opening and closing their mouth, before resigning themselves and settling in, Byleth shifted their arms to gently hold Edelgard, the two staring out the window.   
  
A city in ruins in some places, in others being rebuilt, the lantern lights of patrolling guards and watch houses, the occasional shifting shadow of someone moving through the night (El couldn’t help but make a note of where they went, just in case in the morning). Past that stout walls with heavily guarded gaps, and further still the fields and forest she ruled over, hoping to leave a capable few to oversee, when she moved to help the next city.   
  
Stars shined bright that peeked through the slightly overcast sky, brighter still was the moon.   
  
After a few moments a few flakes began to fall, dancing among the rays of moonlight.   
  
El just basked in it all, knowing that a lasting peace was farm, but what she saw was a peace in progress, even as she wiggled her toes, to keep her blood flowing.   
  
“It’s my heart.”   
  
El’s eyes went wide at those words, turning around and gripping them by their shoulder, while their own arms came to her waist, she moved her head against their chest, listening close.    
  
Having done it a number of times and having seen healers do the same, El knew the spot by heart, and all that met her ear was a soft and steady rhythm. “Does it hurt? Is Soth-?”   
  
“No, no, nothing like that. I didn’t want to worry you, it’s just… too loud.” Trailing off and turning sheepish, they let out a heavy sigh, as El blinked a few times.   
  
“Explain.”   
  
“That’s it. I’m not used to it, it’s even worse in bed with you.” El’s gaze hardened for a moment with a single raised brow, that made Byleth shake their head. “Not that I don’t enjoy being with you, it just quickens at times to roar.”    
  
“Especially when I see you next to me for some reason.”   
  
El nodded, still holding Byleth’s shoulders, thinking about their words having heard only confusion and sincerity.    
  
__ Surely they’d heard about…?    
  
Or the times they held each other close…?    
  
Then again how often does one listen to another’s heart race, especially when there’s more pressing concerns.   
  
“Dear. That’s normal, with love. Passion. And other emotional times… You can hear for yourself?” Giving a little space, El reached up with her hands to cradle Byleth’s head, guiding them as they let themselves move closer to rest against El’s own chest.   
  
El couldn’t really make her heart quicken suddenly, but she did not need to look far for inspiration, letting her eyes wander.    
  
“That’s. Comforting to know and explains a few things I’ve heard.” Chuckling under their breath and tightening their embrace, pulling El onto their lap as they leaned back, nearly lifting her to her knees as they did. “I’ll rest easier knowing that.”   
  
“There are other ways to calm your heart.” El brought her arms to wrap around El’s neck, feeling their warmth both of their body and their gaze. “I can tell you in bed.”   
  
“Let’s.” Getting and moving to put her down, Byleth tried to get up at the same time, while el tried to lead instead, feeling the hem of her gown getting stepped on. Before she could say, the two were sent tumbling forward, thankfully cushioned by the rug, unfortunately in a tangled mess, the sharp tearing sound of part of her gown, echoing in the quiet chamber.    
  
The quiet broken again as El couldn’t help but giggle, two of the most skilled fighters in the lands in a clumsy mess. Byleth joining in, whether it was the infectious nature or they were thinking the same, El didn’t ask. “I suppose I can tell you here.”   
  
“Are you sure? It’s still rather cold.” As the two separated, laying next to each other, they found and took El’s hand.   
  
“I’m certain. Besides-” Keeping their palms together, El rolled on top of them, straddling their waist, lacing her fingers together, and clasping their other hand. “-that’s what you’re here for.”


End file.
